


[口条] 民政局门口见

by sumixsumi



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumixsumi/pseuds/sumixsumi





	[口条] 民政局门口见

李一一是被韩朵朵吼来的，也可以说是吓唬来了。  
他一到病房门口，就听到里面传出来的韩朵朵的喊声“我可是你妹啊！！！”和周倩无奈的劝导“朵朵这儿是医院小声点儿。”  
李一一扒拉开挡在病房门口的中国心、大刀疤和小天线以及护士和围观群众甲乙丙丁走进去，看到终于醒了的刘启看到自己出现时瞬间敞亮的眼神，正想开心地打声招呼，就听见刘启对着自己喊了一句，“媳妇儿你可终于来了！还有他们都是谁啊怎么还有外国人？！”  
所有人的视线瞬间从刘启转移到了李一一身上，科学家的大脑在此时也停摆了，大概沉默了一分钟，李一一指着自己小声问了一句，“你你你……你叫我啥？”  
只听到Tim抖抖的声音从身后传过来，“他叫你媳妇儿。”

“啥玩意儿？？？”

李一一觉得自己现在不太好，应该是，很不好。  
他看着眼前的医生嘴巴不停地在动，自己的脑子里仿佛炸着春节十二响。  
“这个情况目前在世界范围内已经有几个先例了，应该是木星引力的缘故造成的磁场波动，加上巨大的精神刺激，诸如至亲去世或亲友在自己面前牺牲之类的事故，造成了患者的记忆出现了混乱和偏移，不过不会影响正常生活，请各位放心。”  
放心……？放心个屁，李一一抬起头只问了医生一个问题，“他啥时候才能恢复正常啊？”  
医生有点为难，“这个还不清楚，可能一两天，也可能一两年，如果他意识里不愿意苏醒，也许会持续一辈子。”  
医生见李一一满脸崩溃的表情，还没等他提问就抬手拍了拍他的肩膀，“根据我刚刚了解到的情况，病患目前只记得您一位亲属，应该是对他来说非常的重要。请您务必配合病患的各种恢复治疗，千万不要刺激他或者逆着他，顺其自然是最好的恢复手段。”  
李一一看着医生飘飘然地从病房里离开，再一低头，是刘启还病恹恹泛着苍白的脸，和自己眼神对上的瞬间却露出了开心的光芒。  
李一一不自觉地抖了两抖，坐到病床边，手刚放下就被刘启握进手心里，他正想挣扎，想了一下还是放弃了，抬起没被握上的那只手摸了摸刘启的额头，“你知道我叫啥不？是干嘛的？”  
“李一一，是联合政府的紧急技术观察员。”  
李一一点点头，指着身后的韩朵朵、Tim和171-11小队剩下的三位问，“知道他们是谁不？”  
眼前的刘启摇摇头，“不认识。”  
眼看着韩朵朵又要跳脚，李一一把她一把拖到刘启跟前，“这是你妹妹，叫韩朵朵。”  
“那几个，我们之前并肩作战来着。哦对，我们之前干了啥你还记得不？”  
刘启摇头。  
“那你为啥住院你知道不？”  
刘启继续摇头。  
李一一叹了口气，问出了他最后的问题，“你……你干嘛叫我媳妇儿……？”  
“我俩结婚了啊，我记得结婚证儿就在我房间镜子下面的最后一个抽屉里，北京市第三民政局那儿领的，你可不就是我媳妇儿么？”刘启说得无比理所当然，李一一又感觉到所有的目光刷地一下全部看向自己……他觉得自己还不如跟着木星一起炸了得了……  
李一一抬起头，看着周倩，“那、那我接下来怎么办？”  
“医生刚刚说了，顺其自然……别逆着他……所以……”  
“就给我当嫂子呗，反正现在俩男的在一块儿也不是啥稀奇事儿。”韩朵朵吹破了一个泡泡，看了看病床上的她哥，又看了看一脸想即刻去世的李一一，觉得这安排不错。  
李一一扭头看着刘启，两眼一黑，只能祈祷他在出院前赶紧恢复正常。

/

所谓人生不如意事十之八九，李一一自然没轮上那十之一二，在刘启出院的当天以两口子必须住一起的理由被踹进了刘启的家门。  
他进门后的第一件事就是飞奔到镜子下面的最后一个抽屉去找那所谓的“北京市第三民政局那儿领的结婚证”，把抽屉都倒空了自然也是没有，本来就是不存在的事儿。  
李一一刚想去问问就看着刘启挠着头有点不好意思的站在门口，“之前你被派去苏拉威西出差了好久，房间就没人收拾，比较乱。”  
李一一把话吞了回去，坐在地上看着这个没有任何属于他的痕迹的房间出神。  
刘启去拿了床单被罩把脏的换了下来，一边抖被子一边说这一套还是李一一要买的。  
李一一回想起他们俩在刘启住院期间的对话，总感觉刘启是把自己当成别的人了，但是韩朵朵又说刘启从来没有谈过恋爱。  
他还是坐在那儿，抱着膝盖缩成一团看起来委委屈屈的，刘启收拾到一半儿俯身把他从地上抱起来，给他拍拍屁股让他坐在床上，李一一看刘启凑了过来下意识地闭上了眼睛，感觉有柔软的亲吻落在自己的额头上，“你咋啦？”  
一睁眼就是刘启那张放大了的脸，表情里揉着担心和好奇，他微微往后缩了一下又被刘启捞了回来，“我们、我们是怎么在一起的？”  
刘启笑了笑坐到他旁边把他搂上肩膀靠着，“我第一次见着你的时候你在黑市里淘小零件遇上了恶霸砸店，脸上和胳膊上受了伤往外跑的时候撞上我，我当时觉得你怪可怜的长得又怪可爱的，后来才知道你在联合政府工作，觉得挺厉害的就有点儿感兴趣，然后我就老跟着你跑，后来就，喜欢了呗。再往后觉着时机差不离了就去扯了张证儿。”  
李一一感觉刘启说话时的停顿是带着羞涩的，这故事整得跟真的似的他都快信了，倒是和他们俩真实认识的时候的感觉挺像——坠机又遇上了反派军被攻击之后遇到了刘启……自己怎么老是被救的那边儿。  
刘启瞧他没反应，晃了下环着他的胳膊，“怎么？你都不记得了？”  
李一一抬头看了刘启一眼又低了下去摇了摇，“没，我记得，我怕你把这个也忘了。”  
刘启笑眯眯地捏着他的手玩儿，“怎么会，你看我连我妹都忘了也没把你忘了，我肯定特别爱你。”

李一一有点难受，他和刘启维持这种半真半假的“夫妻关系”大概有十来天了，在医院的时候基本就是哄着刘启，好多话他都是左耳进右耳出，刘启说啥他就胡乱点头根本没仔细听，加上那时候刘启大部分时候都挂着水行动也不太自由，想亲自己的时候一溜烟儿就能跑，回头再找个理由搪塞过去就算完，但是现在他被刘启搂在怀里，听刘启说着那些真真假假的故事，被刘启冻伤之后略显粗糙的皮肤磨蹭着自己的额角……李一一忽然觉得自己才是那个陷入虚幻梦境和混乱记忆中的人，他不知道等到刘启恢复了正常记忆之后，自己该怎么办。

李一一的崩溃在临睡前达到了最高值，他抱着自己的胳膊缩在床的角落里，刘启保持着刚刚要给他脱衣服的姿势呆在原地。  
刘启放下手爬进去把人捞出来顺着毛，“你怕什么我还能吃了你？我们以前睡觉也不穿这么多啊。”  
李一一抖了抖，要求睡两个被窝，刘启一脸懵逼的看了他一会儿，只能去找韩朵朵又要了一床被子，把自己的那床给了李一一。  
他看李一一以迅雷不及掩耳之势把自己裹成一个只露出眼睛和头顶的粽子，他抖了抖自己的被窝钻进去，看着李一一紧闭的眼睛，伸出手揉了揉他的脸，“我知道我这记忆出了大问题好多东西都不记得了。那个……我住院之前咱俩是不是吵架了？”  
李一一胡乱地点着脑袋，“吵架了，特别凶，差点儿离婚那种！”  
“为啥吵的啊？”  
“那个，你、你摸兔女郎的尾巴被我看到了！”李一一也开始了满嘴胡话，反正等刘启恢复了之后这些就都不存在了。  
“……”刘启看了看自己的手，感觉自己不像是这种人，“就为这个……？你这么小心眼儿啊？”  
“我、我就小心眼儿了！嫌我不好赶紧离婚啊！”李一一说着还睁开了眼，看到了刘启一脸怀疑的表情，看自己睁眼，刘启就凑了过来亲了口他露出来额头，“别整天瞎说离婚离婚的，我以后都不看兔女郎就看你总行了吧？”  
李一一没回话，他翻了个身背对着刘启，过了一会儿才出声，“快睡吧，晚安。”  
他感觉刘启往自己这边挪了挪，那声晚安近得烫耳朵，他赶紧闭上了眼睛逼着自己数羊……

“一只羊，两只羊，三只羊，四只羊，五只羊……三十九只羊，四十只羊……六十七只刘启，六十八只刘启，六十九只刘启……”  
啊啊啊，死刘启还让不让人睡了！李一一一把蒙上脑袋，脑子里都是，地球啊，毁灭吧！  
李一一掀开被子打算喘口气，感觉身后的人动了动，自己的被窝从侧面被撩起一个角，随后他就落入了一个温热的怀里，刘启搂上他的腰亲了亲他的耳朵，“别瞎想，赶紧睡。我以后肯定不瞎看瞎摸，不许你总嚷着离婚离婚的，昂？”  
李一一瞬间僵了身子，他觉得自己的脸现在烫得八成能烤熟蚯蚓串儿，刘启在他身后不消一会儿就睡着了，他听着均匀缓慢的呼吸声，渐渐地放松了身子被倦意笼罩了起来。

/

由于之前一直往医院跑，李一一其实落下了不少工作，他干脆就此用没完没了的代码和程序把自己埋起来不去想关于刘启的事儿。  
由于大嘴的中国心的宣传，他们科技总部大楼几乎都知道了自己变成“刘启的媳妇儿”的事儿，没事儿就半开玩笑说他俩是炸了木星拯救地球的“英雄夫夫”，联合政府应该给他们俩颁个英雄家庭的奖啊啥的，李一一只能哼哼哈哈地应承过去，然后继续埋头做他的工作。  
他每天算准了刘启和朵朵都睡着了才回去刘启的家里，每次刘启要和他连通讯器他就糊弄几句，再说自己因为之前照顾他的缘故堆了好多工作特别忙，刘启也不好说什么只能交代几句别累着了多休息多喝水的话之后挂断。  
这种日子大概持续了二十天，到了李一一累得继续不下去的时候，只能累得灰头土脸地回了刘启家。  
李一一是下了班和同事一起吃完了饭之后才回去的，到家的时候已经九点多了，韩朵朵关着房门大概正在埋头写作业，他走到刘启的房门口，看到刘启正拿着拿着小时候和父母的合照在修复，听到了动静才抬起头，看到了一脸倦怠的李一一。  
刘启放下了手中的照片起身去搂李一一，“吃饭了么？”  
李一一点了点头，他累得不行也困得要命，没有多余的脑细胞去想那些乱七八糟的事儿，他看着刘启放在桌上修复到了一半儿的照片，“你放着，明儿我醒了帮你修。”  
刘启把李一一扶到床边坐下，给他脱了外套，然后拿起了那张照片，“我以前是不是很恨他？”  
李一一点了点头，“你对他有误会。”他有些费劲儿地抬起眼，看到刘启的眼眶通红，伸手摸了摸刘启的脸，“没事儿，都过去了，你后来就已经明白了，等你想起来就知道了。”  
刘启抬手覆上李一一摸在自己脸颊上的手，有点不好意思地看着他，“有件事情我大概是记不得了，一一你的父母还在么？”  
李一一摇了摇头，“我是孤儿，是联合政府收养的，不知道父母到底是谁。”  
刘启一把将李一一抱得紧紧的，紧得李一一都觉得有点儿疼，他听到刘启说，“还好你遇到了我。”  
李一一搂上刘启的腰，他感觉自己在哭，他已经很久没有哭过了，都忘了眼泪的味道是甜是咸，泪水流过嘴角，他竟然觉得是甜的，他被甜得直接睡了过去。

/

这种混乱的日子又过了一个多月，李一一几乎天天被刘启抱着睡都有些习惯了，他悲哀地觉得自己是不是爱上刘启了，等刘启恢复之后他们俩还能不能做朋友。

待CN171-11小组完成了支援札幌的任务之后，他们炸木星小分队找了个大家都有空的晚上准备聚个餐，热热闹闹地涮个火锅。  
由于工作的缘故，李一一和刘启是最晚到的，他们俩到的时候菜都差不多已经上齐了，刘启一坐下，看着旁边空出来的一溜儿位置，位置上的酒杯还斟满了酒，问了一句，“还有谁啊？”  
大家沉默了半分钟，周倩指着自己旁边的空位，开始一个一个的说，“这是王队，就是之前我们的队长，然后是刚子、黄明、老何，都是我们小队的。再往那边是老韩，你姥爷，一一旁边的位置是刘培强中校，现在已经追封少将了，是你父亲。”  
刘启拿着酒杯的手停在半空中，从之前大家和他说的话里，他已经知道他们一起在苏拉威西炸了木星救了地球的事儿，空着的这半桌座位，都是在这场生死危机中牺牲了的人。  
他看着桌上活着的其他人眼眶几乎都红了，刘启给自己倒了三杯酒，一口气都干了，“兄弟们，我谢谢你们了。我迟早都会想起来的。”  
说完他才坐下，搂上李一一拍了拍他的肩膀，之前还在感伤已经流出眼泪的韩朵朵立马翻了个白眼，“你们瞧瞧，某人有了媳妇儿就忘了我这个妹妹了，我在家天天吃狗粮知道我活得多惨么？”  
李一一红着脸拍掉了刘启搂着他的手，拿起筷子夹吃的。  
感伤的气氛也随着刚刚韩朵朵的吐槽消散开来，一群人开始了抢菜灌酒划拳的聚餐三件套。

由于李一一第二天还有工作，刘启带着他先回家，韩朵朵第二天不上学跟着小分队继续疯去了。  
两个人慢吞吞地走在地下城规划分明的马路上，李一一心里难受喝了不少，刘启要去搂他就被他挣开，只能走在后面看李一一有些跌跌撞撞地走在自己身前。  
为了节能，地下城夜晚的人造月光是很昏暗的，路灯也比较零星，刘启看李一一走着走着突然回过身来，他问，“你记得王队最后下的命令是什么么？”  
刘启摇摇头，他看李一一突然颓然地坐到路边，抱着自己的膝盖开始哭，“他说，‘活下去，是命令。’”  
刘启蹲到李一一面前，伸手把他的头放到自己肩膀上，李一一还在一边哭一边说，“我活下来了，可是我的生活一团糟，我每天都不知道自己到底是生活在真实还是虚幻里，我到底是你的谁，你又是我的谁？”  
刘启搂着他，恍然间也分不清他说的到底是真话还是醉话，他捧起李一一泪流满面的脸亲了亲哭红的鼻头，然后把他背起来往家走。  
一路上，李一一的泪水几乎哭湿了他整个背。

当晚，刘启剥光了李一一和自己的衣服和他在床上交缠，他艰难地进到了李一一的身体里，被紧得忍不住骂娘，“你这紧得跟个雏儿似的是什么情况？！”  
李一一被酒精上头的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，被疼得直掉眼泪，“他妈的老子本来就是个雏儿！”

无论如何，还保留了一半理智的李一一还是和刘启假戏真做把自己给交代了。  
第二天清晨，他扶着自己快断了的腰看着镜子里自己身上被咬的被吻的被揉的乱七八糟的痕迹骂了刘启祖上十八代，匆匆忙忙地套好衣服就跑了。  
刘启以为自己是他媳妇儿，但他清楚刘启可不是他老公。他还曾经梦想着娶个长得可爱漂亮的姑娘将来生个孩子当美满幸福的一家三口，这下全被刘启弄没了。  
李一一早早的到了办公室，正赶上支援特拉维夫行星发动机的紧急技术任务，他想都没想就主动请缨即可出发了，他得离开刘启一段时间让自己冷静冷静。  
他给Tim留个消息交代了去处就关闭了自己和中国的非工作交流频段。

李一一这一去就是一个多月，待他完成了任务准备回北京的时候，已经打算好了要和刘启说清楚，他管不了医生说的那些不能逆着来的话了，再这么下去他就得疯了。  
他回到办公室的时候才知道刘启已经恢复了记忆的事情，他想着这样也好，可以立马去刘启家把自己的东西都搬回去了。

他握着刘启家的门卡刷进门的时候以为家里没人，等他走进房间的时候，看到刘启正坐在地上，就是他镜子下的抽屉前，手里拿着那张他走之前无聊的时候涂鸦的所谓结婚证。  
李一一刷地一下涨红了脸，跑过去抢那张小纸片，刘启藏在背后不给他，“你、你不是已经记起来了么？！咱俩的事情一笔勾销，从今往后还是哥们儿。那个、你、你快还给我！”  
刘启一手按着李一一一手举起那张明显是李一一字迹的小纸片开始读，“地球联合政府结婚证。持证人，刘启。登记日期，2075年12月28日，嗯，还是我生日呢。结婚证字号，J110103-2075-1228011。登记机构，北京市第三民政局。姓名，刘启。性别，男。国籍……唔唔唔……”  
还没读完，刘启手上的小纸片就被挣脱开的李一一抢走了，“随便画的，读你妹啊！撕了！”  
李一一正要把那玩意儿撕了就被刘启捧着脸亲了上来，把人亲到喘不上气了才放开，李一一一把把他推开拿手用力抹着嘴唇，豆大的眼泪在眼眶里兜着，刘启扑过去再把人抱住，捡起旁边掉落的小纸片儿挥了挥——

“走，咱这就去民政局把这玩意儿换成真的。”

 

——FIN——


End file.
